


Varney Books

by LiviaDamnvers



Series: Bookstore AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin is clumsy, Bookstore AU, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Korra thinks Asami is a goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaDamnvers/pseuds/LiviaDamnvers
Summary: Asami visits a small bookstore in New York City just blocks away from Future Industries HQ. She's looking for a particular book and thinks Korra's bookstore has it.orAsami's looking for a book, Korra finds it and wants dinner in return.





	Varney Books

**Author's Note:**

> Something I quickly wrote. I might add on to this, tell me what you think and tell me if you think I should continue it.

Korra let out a bored sigh. Work today was awfully slow. It was usually slow most of the time but not this slow. She let out a snicker, ‘ _at least it’s not during a book release,_ ’ she thought. It got pretty hectic during a release day of a popular book. Korra let out another sigh while she tapped her fingers. A loud ‘ _thud_ ’ resonated throughout the bookstore.

“ _Bolin_.”

“Sorry! Not my fault!”

“I don’t believe you,” Korra snorted. She heard a groan and quietly laughed to herself. Korra heard a bit of shuffling before a black-haired green-eyed man made his way from one of the shelves. Bolin rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Some of the books feel from my stack.”

“Are they damaged?”

Bolin looked at Korra incredulously, “Whaaaat,” Bolin drew out. Korra gave him a look before Bolin looked down, “yeah…sorry,” Bolin confessed. Korra waved him off.

“It’s fine. I’ll mark down the price.”

“Really, sorry.”

“It’s fine, Bolin. Really. It was an accident.”

Bolin gave a slow nod before he went back to stocking the shelves. Korra let out a third sigh. Was this the most excitement she was going to get for the day? Korra tapped on her iPhone 7 screen and scrolled through twitter for a bit when her measly thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the bell that was there to alert Korra to a new character.

Korra looked up from her iPhone and drew in a breath. In walked in a tall raven-haired beauty, her ruby red lips pulled into a small smile while she looked around the quaint bookstore. The woman made her way to the counter after a few seconds of looked and gave Korra a smile.

“Hi. My name’s Asami and I was wondering if you had a specific book in stock?”

Korra stared at the green-eyed beauty for a few seconds.

“Hello? You in there?”

Korra shook her head and nodded, “Sorry,” she apologized with a small blush, “what book are you looking for?”

Asami pulled out the newest iPhone X that instantly made the bronze-skinned Alaskan woman jealous. Asami tapped a few times and brought up the screen eye level to Korra’s. Korra moved the computer mouse to her left and silently typed in the title of the book. After a few seconds, the bookstore’s software returned her search with an answer.

Asami frowned at the frown that made its way on Korra’s face. “Judging by that face, you don’t have the book in stock,” Asami stated. Korra shook her had and frowned sadly.

“No, sorry. I can order it for you and call you once it arrives?”

Asami’s eyes widened, “Ha-have you seen the price on this book?” Korra tilted her head and looked at Asami’s iPhone again and her eyes widened after a second.

“Holy shit. $1100?! What the fuck?!”

Asami laughed at the book clerk’s reaction, “Yeah…not a lot of people buy financial books. This one was written by one of the most successful brokers on Wall Street so it sold out quick now the book goes for quite a bit on Amazon. I was hoping to find it somewhere here in New York.” ( **This is actually true btw. This broker/stock trader? Wrote a book and apparently, it was really good and last time I checked the price it was like $700-$1100** )

“I-What,” Korra stuttered. Asami smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry.”

Korra shook her head and tried to calm herself down, “It’s…It’s okay. If you don’t mind paying a bit extra then-“

Asami waved her hand in dismissal, “It’s okay. I know you have to make a profit.”

Korra nodded, “If this book is as rare or hard to find as you say it is then it might take a bit of time to find it, I hope you understand.”

Asami nodded in return, “Of course. I can leave my phone number with you and you can contact me when you manage to procure it,” Asami reached into her purse and pulled out a small piece of paper with a pen, she wrote a few numbers and handed the small piece of paper to Korra.

“There’s my number. Contact me whenever.”

Korra nodded and smiled. She took the paper and eyed it with a smile. “I’ll do that. If you want, you can look through our bookstore for anything you’d like?” Korra suggested. Maybe this woman would buy something? Asami eyed Korra and nodded. The raven-haired woman walked away and made her way towards several of the shelves.

After a few minutes, Asami stopped in front of the glass door and smiled sadly, “I apologize, Korra. I didn’t find anything that interested me. Maybe next time?”

Korra smiled, “Yeah, next time. Definitely.”

Asami smiled and quietly left the small bookstore. Korra stared at Asami’s ass before a cough interrupted her. Korra turned her head swiftly and glared at Bolin. “What?” she hissed. Bolin quickly raised his hands in defense.

“How the hell do you know her!?” Bolin almost yelled. Korra tilted her head I confusion.

“What? Is she famous or something?”

Bolin stuttered in surprise. “Wh-you-what,” Korra looked at Bolin and giggled.

“English, Bolin.”

“ _That_ was Asami Sato.”

“Umm,” Korra got out confusedly. Bolin looked at his best friend incredulously.

“Seriously Kor!? Asami Sato of Future Industries.”

Korra looked at Bolin for a few seconds before her eyes lit up in surprise. “Oh! Her,” Korra got out finally remembering the woman she’s heard about a few times on the internet, “I wonder why she was here,” said the Alaskan woman while scratching her chin.

“What did she ask for?”

“Some financial book that costs a shit ton. I need to find it and buy it then she’ll pay for it.”

Bolin looked at her as if he didn’t believe her. “THE Asami Sato wants a book,” he said, “from _you_?”

Korra looked at Bolin in mock anger, “And what is that supposed to mean.”

“C’mon Korra. She’s Asami Sato and you’re-“

“Some random Alaskan woman living in New York?”

Bolin swiftly pointed a finger at Korra, “Yes! Exactly!”

Korra shook her head with a smile, “Shut up, Bo. Now, you can leave. I think I can handle it from here,” she said and waved towards the door. Bolin nodded and quickly made his way towards it clearly wants to leave. He opened it and before he left quickly shouted.

“Tell me when you hit that!” Bolin yelled and swiftly left before he could face any reprisal from Korra. The bronze-skinned woman huffed and shook her head. ‘ _I mean…I would hit that. She’s gorgeous._ ’

**1 Week Later**

Korra giddily sprinted towards the door and met the delivery man with a huge smile. The man looked at Korra with a bit of fear. He pointed to several packages before pulling out the one he wanted. “And a package for Ms. Varney?”

Korra squealed. And raised her hand as if she was in a classroom, “That’s me!”

The man raised an eyebrow at her but shook his head, “Sign here please,” the man asked and pushed a device towards Korra. The bookstore owner quickly wrote down her signature and took the package from the man’s hands and entered her shop. The delivery man stood there for a few seconds before he went on his route. Korra went behind the counter while she set the package down.

She looked at it with a huge smile before finally opening it. A book greeted her, obviously. She didn’t know the contents inside, it would probably make her brain melt with stuff she would never understand. Korra pulled out her iPhone and fired off a text.

**Korra** : _Hey, this is Korra Varney of Varney Books and the book you asked me to find and get finally arrived. You can pick it up whenever you want._

Korra fired off the text and instantly bit her nails in anticipation. Korra stood there for a few minutes before a ding broke her out of her thoughts. She quickly looked down at her phone and there was a reply to her text.

**Asami** : _You found it!? Thank you so much. I can get there in 10 minutes._

**Korra** : _I’ll be waiting for Asami. :)_

**10 Minutes Later**

The doorbell wrung throughout the store and that little sound made Korra smile. Korra lifted her head and a dumb smile grew on her face. In walked Asami Sato. The raven-haired goddess. Korra blinked. ‘ _Raven haired…goddess? Get it together Korra._ ’

Asami stopped in front of the counter and gave Korra a smile. “I hear you have something for me?” Korra nodded and brought the book from under her desk. Asami’s eyes lit up and a huge smile spread on her face. Asami gripped the book with both her hands and offered Korra a pearly white smile.

“Thank you so much. I’ve been searching for this book for months and you got It in a week. How?”

Korra scratched the back of her neck, “I have…some people that I know. It cost me a pretty penny but…I got it,” she replied, “for you,” she then whispered. Asami’s eyes widened then went back to normal and another smile graced Asami’s face.

“How much do I owe you?”

Korra herself gave the woman a small smile, “On the house,” Asami froze. She slowly lifted her head with wide eyes. Asami opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, “don’t argue with me on this. I know you’ve been looking for the book for a long time and…I wanted to do something nice.”

Asami sputtered several incoherent words before composing herself. “There must be some way I can repay you?”

Korra looked down at the counter before looking back at and bit her lip, “Maybe…maybe dinner? With me?” she whispered. Asami froze again but composed herself even faster.

“Yes!” Asami replied too eagerly and too quickly. She coughed before meeting Korra’s eyes. “Yes. I can do dinner.”

Korra smiled. Asami’s own smile only grew which made Korra melt right then and there.

‘ _She’s…she’s so gorgeous._ ’


End file.
